This application is a request for continued funding of the Training Program in Signal Transduction and Cancer (T32 CA070085) at the Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center of Northwestern University, an NCI-funded comprehensive cancer center. The Training Program in Signal Transduction and Cancer received funding from the NCI in 1997 and renewal funding in 2002. The Training Program brings together faculty and postdoctoral fellows with a focused interest in receptors, growth factors and signal transduction pathways and trains postdoctoral fellows for a career in signal transduction and cancer. The preceptors are established NIH funded investigators and they belong to all five basic science programs of the Cancer Center: Viral Oncogenesis;Tumor Invasion, Metastasis and Angiogenesis;Hormones and Signal Transduction in Cancer, Cancer Genes and Molecular Regulation and Cancer Cell Biology. Program cohesion is accomplished through organized meetings, journal clubs and seminars and symposia. These activities provide a structured forum for sharing the latest scientific results and promote intellectual collaborations and interactions. Over the last nine years the Training Program has successfully trained 24 postdoctoral fellows, including three minority trainees. Trainees are required to attend the educational activities (laboratory meetings, journal club, seminars, symposia) associated with the Program in addition to their laboratory research. All trainees enroll in the Ethics Colloquium. We are currently making appointments for Year 10 and advertisements have been placed in the journal Science to attract the best candidates to join the Program. Based on our expectation that we will maintain the same candidate pool of highly qualified applicants we request continued funding for the four postdoctoral positions per year for a period of five years in the present application. This will enable us to continue focused postdoctoral training in Signal Transduction and Cancer at the Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center. In view of the fact that cancer is the second leading cause of death in the U.S., our Training Program in Signal Transduction and Cancer has direct relevance to this important public health issue.